


The World keeps spinning.

by NiseKei



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, shipping in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiseKei/pseuds/NiseKei
Summary: Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same...Except you don't exist?Everything functions perfectly without you...Ha, ha... The thought terrifies me.





	The World keeps spinning.

I don’t remember where I heard it, but I remember hearing someone tell me a terrifying story. It was about a world, where everything is functioning the exact same, and people live as they do in yours, but with one key difference: you don’t exist. I don’t think there was any more to the story… Or maybe I just don’t remember. But at least, I knew it was there. Right?

When I opened my eyes this morning. I didn’t wake up. I just opened my eyes. It sort of felt like I was still dreaming, but I knew I wasn’t. Somehow, it felt like I was the dream, and everything else was real. But that’s… crazy, right?

I was in the hallway between my older sister’s room and mine. Speaking of which, there she is, already ready to go to school. Was it that late? Weren’t we going to have breakfast? But I suppose it’s fine. 

Oh, wait a minute. Didn’t I…. Have something to tell her? It was important, I swear... I call out to her anyway. But when I open my mouth… I didn’t have a voice. How strange. “Alright! Time to get to school. I hope Yukina’s not waiting for me.”

Right. My sister’s… best friend. I think. That sounds correct. I follow her out, the silence of the room feeling deafening. She won’t mind, right? I’m her little brother after all. 

I follow her. Right out the door. The sound of her footsteps are deafening in the silence. I didn’t know I could even be this quiet. 

“Hey, Yukina!” She greets the silver haired, wool armored girl with a hug.

As she always does.

That’s my sister, loving as always.

“Good morning, Lisa.”

“Did I keep you waiting in the snow?”

“No, not really.”

I keep following them as they walk to school, the crunch of the snow beneath their feet a little quieter then Lisa’s footsteps with their banter behind it. 

Lisa’s kind of… clingy, isn’t she? Maybe that’s not the right word, but she only just stopped hugging Yukina, and now she’s holding her hand. But why does it… hurt to look at it?

“Oh, Yukina, I just remembered. Look at this!”

She pulls a scarf out of her bag. It’s… it’s red and blue. My favorite colors! She did say she was going to make a scarf for me soon.

“Here!” 

She then wrapped my scarf around Yukina’s neck.. 

“You were looking kind of cold.”

My scarf.

“You know I have a lot of these by now, right?”

Yukina is wearing my scarf.

“Yeah, I know, but I also know you always forget to wear them.”

My sister just gave Yukina my scarf.

“You know me so well.”

“Ahaha, of course! You matter a lot to me.”

Don’t I matter to you?

“Actually, it’s kind of strange. I don’t really remember why I made this scarf?”

You made it for me.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I guess I just…. Felt like making a scarf.”

“... You really get lonely in that house by yourself, don’t you?”

By herself?

“Yeah, which is why I invite you over all the time!”

But I’m right here.

“Maybe I’ll actually come over next time.”

“How about tonight? I haven’t had a good excuse to cook for two in a while.”

What? 

But I. 

I try to scream out. I try to force any sound from my lungs so she can hear me. But nothing comes out. 

I want to cry. Am I still in my pajamas? Why aren’t I cold?

I look down at myself and.

I see nothing. My body…. Isn’t there.

I look back.

There are only two sets of footprints.

At… Where my feet should be, the snow remains untouched. 

I’m not… I’m not here.

I can just barely make out my sister’s voice from the horizon. 

She sounds happy. 

She sounds like nothing is wrong.

She sounds like nothing is missing.

I feel myself… dr͠if͟t͏i̶ng ̸a̡way͞.͘

I w̕is͏̶h ̛͠I̸̡̕ ͝c̸̸͠o̕͢u͏l̶̨d͠ cry.

͝I͡ ̶͠w̢͜i҉s̨͞h͢ ̕I͢͢ c͟͝͡o̴u̢͝ld say something

I̡ ̡d̨̛̛o̴n͝’̶̛ţ̨ ͝k̡͢no̶w̡͡͞ wh̵̨y̶̴ t҉̵̨h̶̴i͝s ̵i̡̨͝s̸͜ ̨͟h͜ap̵p͝e̵̛͡n̡̢͝i̷͞n͢҉g̶.͝But I wish... It didn't have to happen./span>

͘So.

̛͞I͏̷ ̨ţ͞r͡y͝ ̡͡m̧̡͢y ̵͢h̸̕͘a҉̧r̢҉͟d͜e̕͟s͜͡t͘͢. I҉ ̧҉d̡̕͝o̶̡ ̛͘my ̸̧͞b̵̢es̸͏t̢ ̨͏̷t̸͝o̡̧ make out the words, make one last sound.̨͝/span>

͢I just want to say... one thing.

I͚̫̪̯ ͙͉̺̕l̶̖̣o̞̫͍̩̹̖ͅv̦͓̬̝̠̝͇͜e̵ ̵̘̮̖̪y̠̝̞̝o̗u͏͔̣̣.҉̭̰̦.̗̝̻̖̭̲.̱͙̰ ̫͡B̢i̢̭̟̩g͠ ̨̦̠͈͉̯ͅs̟̣̝̩͡i̤̗̟̯̖̪͎͜s̡̠̳̱.҉̬͉͔̹ͅ

  


* * *

  


“Hm?”

Lisa stops fully, and turns around, her smile was interrupted with a confused expression.

“Lisa? What’s wrong?”

“...Nothing.” Lisa said. “I just thought I heard someone.”

She turns back around with a soft smile on her face, before hugging Yukina again.

“Hey, Yukina. I love you.”

Yukina responds with a smile of her own, as minute as it always was.

“Thank you, Lisa. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so. i didn't write this story BECAUSE of the text change, it's more like i used the the change as an excuse.  
I love these kinds of stories, and I wanted to write one with bandori characters, but I didn't want to make any of the girls suffer that much, and while I could write a happy ending, that would require multiple chapters and that felt like too daunting a task, and i just kept putting it off along with a bunch of other fic ideas.  
I might still do that btw, but basically I'm doing this now to prove that I can to myself.  
So. If you see another fic from me tagged "angst." You know what to expect. 
> 
> ALSO this isn't an actual yukina birthday fic! It just turned out that way. I might write an actual one later if i'm still feeling inspired.
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for reading.


End file.
